Yugi's Party
by getupkidy
Summary: Yugi and his friends get stoned. I think this is probably R rated.


Yugi: Fuck, I'm stoned  
  
Peggy: Shit...not again  
  
Anzu: Yugi! Such vulgar language!  
  
Yugi: Weed...gotta...get weed...  
  
Malik: Speaking of Grandpa, where's weed? He was supposed to be here 3 hours ago.  
  
Grandpa: Hey, gang sorry I'm late. *whispers to Malik* i brought hydo pot...  
  
Malik: Where the fuck have you been?!  
  
Anzu: OMIGOD, YUGI YOUR GRANDPA BROUGHT DRUGS OMIGOD OMIGOD!!  
  
Yugi: *punches Anzu* Heh...Heh...  
  
Peggy: Gramps, what the fuck were you thinking? HAH HAH, like 50 ounces is gonna be enough for all...uhh...one two three four five  
  
Malik: My Yami doesn't smoke.  
  
Grandpa: Pussy.  
  
Y. Malik: Hah. Pussy? You wanna see pussy? I'll kill you...  
  
Malik: BAKA!!!!!!!  
  
Y. Malik: *Begins attacking Malik when Kaiba enters*  
  
Seto: Hmph. Didn't expect you here Gramps...So, Yugi is everything set?  
  
Yugi: Umm, for what?  
  
Seto: You forgot. The bastard forgot.  
  
Grandpa: Forgot what?  
  
Seto: I forget.  
  
Peggy: Seto, I want you.  
  
Seto: Fuck off  
  
Peggy: You'll never get Mokuba's soul back.  
  
Seto: Oook...  
  
Yugi: Dude, your brothers hot.  
  
Seto: I'd rather have you than GoldenEye over there.  
  
Malik: Who do I get then?  
  
All: Gramps  
  
Malik: N...Nani??????!!!  
  
Gramps: BAHAHHAHA *begins strangling Malik*  
  
Malik: Get the fuck off me old man!!!  
  
Peggy: Heh...heh...that's not cool...dude...  
  
Malik: *struggles to get free-punches gramps in the face*  
  
Gramps: *perverted grin*  
  
Malik: Yugi Mutou, I swear in the name of Ra that you and your pothetic Pharaoh will die...  
  
Yugi: Wha??...the hell...what did i do??  
  
Malik: Your perverted Grandfather tried to molest me.  
  
Gramps: Hey, Yugi, isn't that...  
  
Yugi: RYOUJI-KUN!!!!!!  
  
Ryouji: *twirls hair* oh, hey guys  
  
Gramps: Yugi...  
  
Ryouji: Why are you all together?  
  
Yugi: Erm...  
  
Seto: Yugi had a party and didn't invite you.  
  
Yugi: BAKA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: *laughs*  
  
Yugi: Cold hearted bastard  
  
Seto: Shrimp  
  
Ryouji: *twirls hair* soo...  
  
Peggy: What happened to Anzu?  
  
Yugi: Prolly dead  
  
Malik: Doubt it.  
  
Y. Malik: Yeah, I have to admit I've never seen Yugi pack such a punch...but still...  
  
Seto: This is a lame party, Yugi.  
  
Yugi: Now, Seto, lets not forget what we never started...  
  
Seto: *smiles*  
  
Grandpa: *flashes seductive look at Malik*  
  
Malik: Ewwwwww  
  
Peggy: Hey, look everyone!  
  
Anzu: *stirs*  
  
All: OH SHIT  
  
Seto: I thought that stupid bitch was finally gone for good.  
  
Anzu: YUUUUUUUUUGGGI-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: Fuck off  
  
! Seto: Yugi is mine now.  
  
Malik: Now that is what I call-  
  
Peggy:...hott  
  
Malik: Eww, you filthy slimeball!! I was going to say one ugly piece of shit...  
  
Y. Yugi: Hey, sorry I'm late  
  
. Yugi: YAMI!!! *tears form at eyes*  
  
Y. Yugi: I'm sorry I betrayed you...I was only trying to help...  
  
Y. Malik: awww!! *flashes look at Malik*  
  
Malik: *chuckles*  
  
Seto: Isn't this cute? Makes me wish I had a Yami...  
  
Peggy: It makes me wish I had you, Seto.  
  
Seto: *chuckles* Yugi sure knows how to throw a good party  
  
Peggy: *checks watch* shit, I gotta go its already past bedtime.  
  
Y. Malik: ...  
  
Yugi: It's like 9:30  
  
Gramps: Do you still live with your parents?  
  
Peggy: *glimpses at Seto* No, I live all alone.  
  
Seto: *checks watch* I gotta go too. I've forgotten about Mokuba  
  
*Seto & Peggy walk out hand in hand*  
  
Anzu: Am I the only non-yaoi at this party?  
  
Yugi: Shut up Anzu, let them do what they want.  
  
Gramps: Yeah, we didn't invite you anyway...  
  
Anzu: AWWW!!!! Who's that?  
  
*Ryou walks in with Yami*  
  
Yugi: Ryou-kun!!  
  
Ryou: Hey guys!  
  
Y. Yugi: You...you brought...your Yami?!?!  
  
Y. Bakura: *smacks head*  
  
Yugi: shit...  
  
Malik:...  
  
Y. Malik: *looking weird* How about a shadow game Bakura?  
  
Y. Bakura: Heh...heh...game...  
  
Y. Yugi: *stomping feet* AHHHH!! shut up!! IM THE GAME KING!  
  
Y. Bakura: Where do you keep the KNIVES, Yugi?  
  
Anzu: Stop it guys!  
  
Y. Malik: *punches Anzu*  
  
Yugi: Thanks  
OKAY this obviously isn't finished but still ok w/e i might decide to finish sometime this century if anyone wants to review this then that might encourage my spirits a little so ok w/e cyaz bye! 


End file.
